Yet Through It All
by Irish Dreams
Summary: Hermione Granger is DADA prof. at Hogwarts, and then one day, a student asks a question that will make Hermione realize the biggest mistake of her life. *CH 5 UP*
1. Brooding on Mistakes

Yet Through It All  
  
By The Flame of Slytherin  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is! Not many of you have read my stuff, because, well, this is the first thing I've posted. But I have reviewed, goddamit! ^_^ You don't have to read this, really, just review.  
  
Chapter One - Brooding on mistakes  
  
"Professor Granger, miss, may I ask a question please?" A third year student asked, raising their hand.  
  
"Of course, Penny. What is it?" The professor asked.  
  
"I've heard that the Dark Lord was defeated by three people, not just Harry Potter. Is that true?"   
Professor Granger stared at the girl for a moment before turning her head.   
  
"I believe that if you had really wanted to know, you would have found out. There are many clues leading to that answer - you just have to find it." The bell rang. "You may go now, class dismissed." The weary professor closed the door as her last student filed out. Gone were the days of her own classes and professors, only to be replaced by students and colleagues. The girl, Penny Hutchinson, was curious about the defeat of Voldemort. Not that Professor Granger could blame her, it had been a very mysterious death and defeat of the Dark Lord. Only four people, however, really knew the truth. And two of them were out of the professor's life forever.   
  
Hermione Granger, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, hadn't spoken to her best friends in over seven years. She had not even seen them nor sent them any letters. As she had said in the very last letter to both of them, "I must move on with my life and career, and I'm not sure I would be able to let what happened come between that. You have been my friends for seven years, yet perhaps seven years was the only time we were meant to spend together." So they had obeyed her wishes, and had not contacted her for almost - could it be? - eight years. Hermione's twenty-fifth birthday was going to be in less than four months. Not one birthday present from the two in eight years.  
  
She scolded herself. It was her fault, she had asked them - no, demanded them - not to reach her in any way. Yet, through it all, Hermione Granger was still a little girl who missed her two best friends. 


	2. The Trophy Room

Chapter Two - The Trophy Room  
  
A/N: Inspired totally by Sliver Phoenix's Leave the Past Where it Belongs. I even wrote a song about it! ^_^  
  
Midnight. Twelve loud gongs from the grandfather clock down the hall. Even after teaching at the school for seven years, Hermione still had the worst room in the place. The aforementioned clock, however, made Hermione unable to sleep, so after much debating, tossing, and turning, she went to the trophy room.   
  
It was cold - she had forgotten her cloak and was still in her nightgown. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, silently scolding herself for forgetting. Still, she walked down the corridors in bare feet and in her thin, flimsy nightgown, searching for the trophy room.   
  
When she arrived, she looked around as if looking for someone. Alas, no one was to be found, so the professor walked over to the darkest corner of the room, which, even in the night, glimmered from a detention's polishing only hours before. A sudden, unwanted image came from her long forgotten memory. Ron, on his knees, face smudged with dirt and grime, robes rolled to his elbows, and holding a sponge, swore under his breath.   
  
"Don't swear, Ron." Hermione had scolded, also on her knees and covered with dust. She had crawled over to the water bucket and came back to scrubbing the shield she had been working on so meticulously.   
  
"Well it's not my fault! So we were whispering a bit, that doesn't mean the slimy git had to go and give us detention for it." Ron said, waving his arms around. Hermione had smiled and laughed. Oh, how she remembered those unwanted detentions. But no. She didn't want to think about it. Not about them or anything in the past. It was hurtful to remember, and remembering things like that made her regret her decision even more.  
  
Now, Hermione shook her head, trying to rid the image from her mind. She padded silently as she could over to the dark corner, where the detention-doer had most certainly missed. She was wrong. In gleaming letters engraved in the golden metal were the words of three heroes: Harry J. Potter, Ronald M. Weasley, and Hermione Ann Granger. She remembered something else unwanted, how Ron had teased her and pretended to be hurt when they had put her full name on the plaque.   
  
She ran her hands over the words. A tear dropped from her eye as she read the last of the engraved words.   
  
For Outstanding Bravery in the Face of Imperishable Danger  
And for Further Bettering Friendship in All People.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Hermione let out a sob. She suddenly felt alone and lost, like a little child who couldn't find her mother. And then she was sobbing, great, heaving sobs into her hands.  
  
"Oh, why did I let you leave me?" She whispered. "Why did I have to make you go?"  
  
And to her astonishment, she heard an answer in a voice she barely recognized.   
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Why did you?" 


	3. His Return

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so honored to have all these reviews! Sorry this chapter's so short, I AM trying to make them longer for those of you who are angered by my snail sized chapters. But remember! Good things come in small packages...Well, they also come in big ones, like an orange pony, but that's NOT the point! ^_^ However, I must be doing a good job if you're coming back to read and review this...:)   
  
someone - Here's the more that you wanted! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
the one and only taya - more for you too!  
  
Ginny Ha-Ha Previously Ginny with a smilie but ff.n didn't like it any more - Love the name! It's wonderful! Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Piri Malfoy - Now you will know…J  
  
Strawberryprincess - well, this IS in the future, so I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me more reviews, I love getting them!  
  
Ped - Are you the inquiring mind? Well, I guess I should be nice and give you this ANYway…  
  
wmlaw (Amy, you know me as aloha_gurl21…^_^) - I LOVE that you like the story! It really means a lot to me, because you are one of my favorite writers!   
  
Dylan S. Thompson - thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
~This chapter dedicated to someone, my first reviewer who wanted more ^_^~  
  
Chapter Three - His return  
  
Hermione's back straightened. It couldn't be! He couldn't be here! How could he have known that she would be teaching at their old school? Dumbledore couldn't have told him…could he?   
  
"What are you doing here?" She breathed in astonishment, not turning around. She didn't have to; didn't need to - for she already knew who it was.   
  
"I tracked you down. I'm not stupid, Hermione. I know you, and I knew that you would want to come back to teach. You always said you wanted to." She heard him move closer.  
  
"I told you not to come back." Hermione said trying to blink back the tears that were already forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to come back. I've moved on." This time, he came right up to her from behind, and wrapped his large arms around her lithe, tiny body. She wanted to look at him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted things to be the way they used to be…But she couldn't. She shivered.   
  
"You should know not to come down here wearing only a nightgown, 'Miny." Miny. He used to call her that. He always said it was because she was so short, and because it was easier and shorter to say than her whole name. "Here, have my cloak." She felt the soft material on her bare shoulders.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine-" She started.  
  
"You're freezing. Just take it, Miny." Hermione gave in, wrapping the cloak around herself. It smelled like him; the familiar smell of mint and…well…something undeniably him. Then, Hermione felt his hands on her arms, turning her to face him. And she was startled by what she saw.  
  
He was no longer the young school boy she remembered, but a man - broad in the shoulders, grown into his clothes and into himself. His hair was shorter too, not as it was - not messy but not perfectly tidy either. It was just who she had loved…loved before she had driven him away.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked in a shaky voice.   
  
"We came to see you, and to teach."  
  
"You mean, you both came? He's with you?" Hermione gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah." He grunted. "Flew here from the house in London. But I didn't come here to talk-" He said as Hermione moved her head away from him.  
  
"Then what did you come here for?" She whispered. He didn't answer; he didn't need to. He kissed her with a passion that had been yearning for her for eight years - a passion burning for the need for her, for her love and warmth. He had wanted to wake up next to her for eight years. And to tell you the truth, he had wanted children with her after graduation. He needed to show her what he had wanted and had been missing for eight years in this one kiss. And if he didn't…If she rejected him…  
  
As all good things must come to an end, so did their kiss. Hermione, placing her hands on his chest and gazing deep in confusion, love, and want, said one single word.  
  
"Ron-" 


	4. Author's Note

WARNING: This chapter is just an A/N!!   
  
I got two reviews saying that Harry's middle name is James = Harry J. Potter. BUT! It never said his middle name in any of the books! Everyone just assumes that it's James. I wrote Harry G. Potter purley for showing that it NEVER EVER mentioned his middle name!   
  
If you can prove that it IS James, then I'll re-do the chapter and change it, and sacrafice to all of you 300 million goats.  
  
~Flame  
  
P.S. The chapters WILL get longer, I promise! ^_^ 


	5. Yes!

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, who have helped me get a total of twenty-five reviews in TWO DAYS! That's awesome! I shall sacrifice 200 goats for each of you, and if you don't like goats or are a vegetarian, I'll sacrifice 200 carrot sticks. If you don't like either of those or are allergic to dairy, there's really nothing I can do to help YOU freaks. Lol, j/k don't worry.   
  
Also, a lot of you pointed out to me that YES, Harry's middle name is James, so I will sacrifice whatever it was I said I was going to sacrifice…^_^  
  
Okay, fourth chapter up now, and I hope they will get longer! I really don't have that much time on here, so I'm doing as best as I can! I know this chapter is so short, but I have half of writer's block, and this is all I could come up with!! Sorry!!! I apologize profusley!  
  
Out with my rambling nonsense and in with the chapter! Forwaaaaaaaaard March!   
  
  
Chapter Four - Yes!  
  
"Ron - I can't…I don't…I mean…" Hermione stuttered as she tried to find the words to convey her confusion. There were so many questions she needed and wanted him to answer. What was he doing now? Did he get married? But the most important question - Did he still love her?  
  
"Hermione," He put a finger to her lips. "Why don't we head to your room. We can talk there. And don't worry-" he said after seeing her look of confusion, "Harry got my bags and took them to my room. I won't be missed."  
  
"Right." Hermione said, and she took his hand and led him down the many stone passageways to her small dormitory. She could feel him looking around at the stone walls he hadn't seen for just less than a decade.   
  
"It hasn't changed at all," he said as she closed the door to her room.   
  
"Well, walls really don't move around much, do they?" Hermione sat down on the bed next to him. They didn't say anything - the silence was growing awkward.   
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Ron-" They said together in unison.  
  
"You first." Hermione said.  
  
"I just wanted to say," Ron started, "that I never understood why you'd push me away like you did. I mean, it wasn't just me, but Harry too. And Ginny and Malfoy." Hermione giggled, remembering the look on Ron's face when his little sister told him she was going to marry his worst enemy. However, Hermione hadn't gone to the wedding, and hadn't heard from the two for as long as Ron and Harry.  
  
"How is Ginny and Draco?" Hermione asked, laying back on the pillows of her bed.  
  
"Three kids, with another on the way." Ron said. "Jenna, Lainey, and Gwendolyn. Handful, those three."  
  
"Wow. And everyone thought you and I…" Hermione trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.  
  
"Hermione, what happened to us? We were nearly engaged, and you run off, owling every one you knew telling us to stay away. We were devastated, Hermione."   
  
"I know." She whispered. "I know and I'm sorry. I was so stupid and foolish…I didn't realize what I'd had until I'd lost it."  
  
"You didn't lose anything, Hermione. We all loved you. I loved you. I still do. But you pushed us away, and we knew that there was no trying to convince you to let us come back into your life." Ron moved the hand that was covering her eyes. "I love you, Hermione, and I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you and live the rest of my life with you. Come back, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was at her breaking point. She threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you asking me to marry you, Ron?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I guess I am." Ron's ears were starting to turn red - like the old Ron Hermione had known so long ago.  
  
"Then I accept." 


	6. Boy oh Boy...

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! To ALL of my reviewers! My special shout outs will go at the bottom because I'm trying make this chapter a bit longer! Oh, and I'll be trying to post my new original fic "The Long Road Home", however, it's not up yet, so bear with me! Thanks again! (oh, and K.L. Spitfire, I WON'T sacrifice the goats ^_^)  
  
Chapter Five - Boy oh Boy…  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, and to her surprise, there was an arm wrapped heavily around her waist. She turned over and found Ron sleeping next to her, his mouth slightly open and his hair tousled. Hermione grinned and kissed him softly on the lips. "Wake up," she whispered, still smiling. "It's morning, wake up," she sang softly. Ron's eyes opened blearily.   
  
"Morning, 'Mione." He croaked. Hermione smiled and planted quick kisses on his face.   
  
"Up up up!" She said gleefully. "Did you forget everything that happened last night?" Ron's eyes opened wider and he sat up.  
  
"Hermione, I - I don't have a ring! You need to have a ring!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I kept the old one, Ron. I wanted to keep something you gave me, and I had to keep the ring." She threw her arms around her now fiancé and kissed him once again. "What's the day today?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Erm…" Ron thought. "Saturday, I guess. Why?" Hermione smiled mischievously.   
  
"Oh, no reason." She grinned once more and kissed him quickly before getting up and getting dressed. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ron slip out of bed and look around the room as if he were looking for something. "What are you looking for, Ron?" She asked.  
  
"My suitcase."  
  
"Harry took it." They said together in unison. Hermione smiled as she did the last button on her blouse.   
  
"Will we be able to see him at breakfast?" Hermione asked hopefully. "I want to know everything that's been going on! Is he married? Does he have a girlfriend? Ooh, so many questions!" Ron laughed at Hermione's excitement.  
  
"I could answer all you, but I won't. We'll see him at breakfast, though. Wait," Ron said as an afterthought, "why don't we go into Hogsmeade for breakfast?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Sorry, Ron, but even teachers aren't allowed to go into Hogsmeade unless it's for important business." She grinned broadly. "Oh! I can't stop smiling!" Ron came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You look beautiful when you smile." Ron kissed her neck and took her hand. "Come on, I'm starving."   
  
  
A/N: Sorry about it being so short! ut most unfortunatly, I'm having a bit of writers block. Oh yeah - if you want to beta my chapters, please tell me! I could really use a beta reader! Just tell me on your reviews ^_^  
  
~Flame 


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey y'all,   
  
Sorry about all the delays, but ff.n wouldn't let me sign in, and when I did, nothing showed up! I am soooo sorry about not posting anything in such a long time, but I'm working on A Long Road Home - my original story - and YTIA, so I'm really busy. I'll keep you posted, I am so sorry!   
  
~Flame 


End file.
